The invention relates to a device for closing a container, in particular a drinking glass, with a lid adapted for pivoting about a pivotal axle, a fastening arrangement for securing the pivotal axle with respect to the container, and a connector that connects to the lid and the pivotal axle.
Such a closing device is known from DE 296 00 246 U1. The closing device described therein is used to cover a drinking glass. The closing device is placed onto the drinking glass with a clamp serving as a fastening means to the upper rim, and the lid can be swung upward from its horizontal position on the drinking glass by means of a lever that is actuatable with a finger. On its one side, the lid connects to the lever via a connector. This closing device has the disadvantage that the lid and its position on the drinking glass cannot be adapted to different types of drinking glasses. Consequently, it is necessary to produce a different closing device for each type of drinking glass. Likewise, the use of the closing device for different drinking glass sizes is not provided because of the permanently predetermined position of the pivotal axle.
It is the object of the invention to improve a closing device of the initially described kind in such a manner that the closing device is adaptable to different sizes or types of glasses.